For Love or Garbage Trucks
by WLiiAfanatic
Summary: What do you do when your daughter's almost husband is a complete moron? You try to get rid of him, of course! Rating for some language and some extremely mild sexual reference later.
1. Chapter 1

_The following story and all of its future chapters are dedicated to Aunt Alice, Aunt Peg, Grandma Bettina, Uncle Pete, Uncle John, Mom and Dad, Grandma Mary, and the memories of Nonnie, Pop Pop, and Grandpa Jack.  
_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Fairly Odd Parents or any of this story's characters. I have, however, named some of them. If they have names mentioned in episodes of the show, please inform me of this so I can help them get over a possible split personality crisis.

**Author's Note: **I've recently seen, and TiVoed, the newest Big Daddy episode of FOP. While I was _extremely_ disappointed with the over-all plot, I love Wanda's family! The whole "mob" thing is just perfect. As you can see from my dedication, I have a very Italian family. I've always had fantasies of finding out we're actually members of the Mafia. How cool would that be? Very!

Yesterday morning I re-read Love at First Sight, and when I got to Chapter Five, I got an idea. What happened when Big Daddy found out about Cosmo? It reminded me of what happened to us when we met Cousin Renee's boyfriend (now ex, thank GOD!). The majority of our family hated her seeing this guy, and if they had ended up engaged we would have, simply put, blown up. After dealing with that, and being "introduced" to Wanda's uncles and assumed cousins, I was able to come up with this: A story of Big Daddy's struggle to accept Cosmo for a man who loves Wanda more than anything.

One more thing - There are several Italian words in the story. The only reason I know them is because of an online translating system, so there are MANY doubts to whether they are correct or not (when you translate them back, you get the same thing). If anyone knows the real words, please tell me.

**Chapter One: He's Such a _Moron_, Daddy!**

"She's _what_!" I think Fairy World stopped moving for a second.

"It's true, Daddy!" Blonda, my much more obedient daughter, cried out to me. "She showed him to me yesterday. He's such a _moron_, Daddy! You have to do something!"

"_Do something_?" I roared. "Oh, I'm gonna do something about it! There's no way my wonderful baby girl is going to get married to some weirdo I've never even met!"

"_Ahem!_" Blonda taped her foot.

I coughed. "Sorry, precious."

Blonda scoffed. "I have auditions to get to. Goodbye, Daddy." And with that, she poofed out of my office.

Oh, my Blonda. She got the ol' temper, that's for sure. I couldn't blame her, though. How could Wanda do such a thing! And I've never even seen the guy! She's _far _too young for this kind of thing. And something _will _be done. You can be darn sure of that.

_"Okay, calm down, Big Daddy. You shouldn't take Blonda's word for it. He might not be that bad. Am I talking to myself? _Buon Dio_…"_

He had better be good, though. Whoever my daughters married would most likely end up running the business after my brothers and me got too old for the job. You might be thinking that it's unfair for me to be counting on the future husbands so much when I've got everyone else, but I would never trust those badinskis with my company. Vinny especially; the anti-masculinity just ain't gonna work to our advantage. He's lucky I haven't let him go yet.

Wait…what was I talking about?

Oh, right. Wanda and this newly discovered engagement.

I just can't believe it. My little girl is all grown up. And she's going to replace me with some _scatto senza un cervello_. There ain't gonna be another man in her life that I didn't pick for her. I'd never allow that.

Wait a minute…she just got outta high school! She can't be ready to drop me yet! Her mother and I didn't get married until…okay, never mind. But that ended in divorce! I don't want my Wanda making the same mistakes I did. God, she was always so brilliant. How could she do something so stupid?

Maybe it's my fault. I was so busy with the business that I never paid much attention to either of my daughter's lives. The could have been snorting fairy dust for all I know!

No, it can't be my fault. Blonda turned out fine. She's extremely temperamental, but she's still sane.

Maybe it's Tony's fault. He was never to brilliant. I wonder if Wanda spent a lot of time around him during her childhood.

Whatever caused Wanda's stupid decision, I was going to fix it. That's what I do, I fix things. I sure fixed that Romano guy the other day. Oh, _that _was great. I felt as important as Sinatra that day. And Sinatra…oh, wait a minute, I'm getting sidetracked again.

Before I had a chance to think any further, Wanda burst into my office. "Daddy!" she cried. "I have great news!"

I played dumb. You know, to humor the girl. "What happened, Sweetheart?"

"I'm getting _married_!"

"You are? That's—that's great, Wanda."

My daughter enthusiastically hugged me. I returned it, asking, "So, when do I get to meet the lucky man?"

"Right now," Wanda said, still happily. "Cosmo, you can come in now."

The door opened, and in walked…

_Oh my God!_

This…this…this yahoo is the girl my daughter wants to marry? I can tell by his looks that he ain't good enough for my baby girl. That hair, those eyes, those _everything._ It's worse than I ever could have dreamed.

This…well, this just wasn't a pretty picture.

Except for the look on the poor thing's face. I had clearly intimidated him. "_Oh, he'd better get used to it!"_

"Hi Mr. Big Daddy…sir…" that little _testa dell'aria_ mumbled.

I looked back and forth between my sweet, innocent, daughter and that _thing_.

"Daddy?" Wanda said to me timidly. "Are you okay?"

Cosmo hid behind my coat rack. Not a good spot to hide when I have my wand with me.

"This…" I put my head in my hands. "This cannot be. Wanda…you actually want to _marry _this little cretin?"

"He's not a cretin, Daddy!" Wanda was obviously horrified.

"Shush your mouth," I said to my daughter. "I ain't done yet. Pumpkin, you could have had any man in town with me in charge, here. And yet you go on and become the fiancé of the _sciocco della città_. This displeases me. Where did you even find this guy?"

Cosmo continued to shiver behind the coat rack. I guess that proves he wasn't a total numbskull.

"Stop it!" Wanda banged her fist on my desk. Where did she find the nerve? "You don't even know him!"

"All I want is for you to reconsider, Darlin'. Do you really want to spend you're life with a total idiot?"

"You're not listening," Wanda said firmly with tears in her eyes. "I love him, Daddy, and—"

"That's enough right there, Missy!"

"But, Daddy—"

"Get out my office! The both of you!"

Cosmo immediately left the room, poofing Wanda off with him.

Woah. What in the name of lasagna did I just do?

I made her cry, didn't I? Awe, Jeez. I was gonna be feeling guilty for a while. I hate seeing my little girls cry. It tears me apart.

But could you really blame me? My little girl is dumping me for some meatballs-for-brains dud she found God knows where. I don't want my little angel to leave me.

But I've gotta be strong. I am Big Daddy after all. I'll just use the business as my excuse. That wouldn't even be lying.

"Hey, Big Daddy," Piero said to me as he and Carmine found their ways into my office. "Did Wanda show you that moron she found?"

"You mean that _Cosmo _guy?" I asked with as much bitterness as I could muster. "Yeah, I've seen him. Can you believe it?"

"Not for a minute" my brother said, sinking into a wooden chair across from my desk.

"Boy oh boy," Carmine said. "That boy's got a lot of nerve. He doesn't even has enough respect to ask permission."

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

Carmine and I looked at Piero. "Oh, I love your ideas, my brother," I said. "Lay it on me."

"I says," he started, "we try to change the boys mind. Let's face it, we ain't never gonna get that little girl to reconsider. She's got a lot of _budella_, just like 'er old man."

"You got that right, Piero" Carmine agreed. "But how we gonna do it?"

"We do what we do best, boys," I said. "Terrify him."

"Yeah!" Carmine liked the idea. "We'll show him who's boss in this family."

"That," I said, "would be me." And I wasn't afraid to prove it to Cosmo.

In fact, I greatly anticipate it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **If I owned The Fairly Odd Parents, I would have given it back to Butch Hartman a long time ago.

**Author's Note: **You have no idea how great it was to see such amazing reviews the morning after I uploaded Chapter 1. Talk about a confidence boost! I'm not sure if updates will always be this quick, as I've recently started guitar lessons and "Sunshine of Your Love" requires a lot more talent than it seems.

**Chapter 2: When Did She Grow Up?**

"Daddy, I really don't want to talk to you right now."

I should've seen that coming. I knew I made Wanda upset yesterday, but I wanted to make it up to her. Well…sorta. See, Piero, Carmine, and I decided we should take Wanda and the little jerk to Franky the Butcher to "celebrate", which will also be the perfect opportunity to dissuade Cosmo from taking my perfect little girl from the family. And also destroying the business.

"I understand, Honey, but can you just listnen?"

"That depends," she answered bitterly, hands firmly on her wand, ready to leave the room at any time.

When did she grow up? And when exactly did she have the authority to stand up to Big Daddy?

_"Okay. Calm down."_

"I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday, Wanda," I lied. "And I wanted to apologize. In fact, I'm gonna take you and Cosmo out to eat tonight. That is, if you can forgive me."

Wanda sighed and loosened the death-grip on her wand. "Okay."

_"She bought it!"_

"I'm glad to hear that, Sweetie," I hugged my daughter. "You and the _testa—_I mean, Cosmo—can meet us at Franky's later tonight."

"Who's 'us'?" Wanda asked.

"Oh, just your uncles," I tried to sound casual.

Wanda just nodded, confirmed that she and Cosmo would be there, and left. About five minutes later, I was joined by Piero and Carmine.

"Did it work?" they asked in unison.

"Yes, my brothers." I sat down in my chair. "Tonight, we chase away the beast."

* * *

You know another reason why Cosmo ain't good enough for my Wanda? He isn't manly enough. You'd think he'd put up a tough front at Franky's, but he just shivered behind his menu.

"It's working and we ain't even done anything," Carmine whispered to me. "The boy's shaking like a leaf."

"If it was really working he'd be gone by now."

Franky interrupted our little family meeting. "What can I get for yous?"

"The three of us," I gestured to my brothers, "will take the eggplant parmigiana."

Franky nodded. "And for the girl?"

Wanda just put her hand up, signaling that she didn't want anything.

All eyes were on Cosmo.

"I'll—I'll have—"

Now, you must realize I was still very agitated from the day before. I wanted to find every reason to frighten Cosmo. But my daughter was smarter than I remembered. She knew exactly what to do to make me happy with the boy.

"—He'll have the cheapest thing on the menu."

"Calzone for the boy," Franky repeated. With that, he was gone.

Piero and Carmine turned to me. It appeared that we had our work cut out for us.

"So, Cosmo," I said, acting as casual as a mobster in a line-up. "What do you and Wanda plan on doing after the wedding?"

I was _this _close to flinching.

"Uh…um…four?"

"Oh, he's a bright one," Piero whispered.

Wanda shot her uncle a look. "We want to become godparents."

"I see," I nodded. "May I ask how a career in godparenting will help you run the family business?"

Wanda choked on an ice cube.

"Well, um, Mr. Big Daddy…I…" Cosmo stammered. He put the menu down. "I didn't know I was supposed to do that."

"He's got a point, you know," Carmine said out loud. I had to admit he was right.

"In this family," I began, "my son-in-law, whether that be you or someone else, is going to run my business when I get older. Do you think you can accept that responsibility?"

Cosmo opened his mouth, but Wanda stopped him. "You're not being fair!"

"Hey! If I say it's fair, it's fair! Ain't that right boys."

Piero and Carmine agreed.

Franky set the plates down on the table and everyone shut up for a good sixty seconds. At this point I saw the one good thing about the numbskull: he loved a good calzone.

I tried to ignore Cosmo's eating habits. "You do know that the man should call the shots in the family, don't you?" I asked, referring to my daughter's unnecessary interruption.

Cosmo swallowed and mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Yeah," Carmine chimed in. "We can't hear you over here."

"I said I really don't think so."

I raised my eyebrows.

Wanda stopped us. "Daddy, why are you doing this?"

"Let the boy continue!"

"I—I just wanted you to like me."

"Like you?" I asked like it was the stupidest thing in the world. "From the minute I saw you, I knew I didn't like you!"

Now, I know I was being a little mean to the boy, but this is what I gotta do. As Wanda's father, I should get some say in the man she's gonna drop me for, shouldn't I? If Cosmo is going to be the one who takes care of my daughter for the rest of eternity (or at least until I convince him to sign some divorce papers), then he's gonna have to toughen up a great deal. How is he gonna protect her without power?

"Stop it!" Wanda yelled to me. "Cosmo hasn't done a single thing to you!"

I scoffed. "If only you knew, my daughter, the things you've put me through"

I don't think I'll ever understand what happened next, but it sure was unexpected. That green haired imbecile stood up and somehow said, "You have no right to talk to Wanda like that! She doesn't deserve this! And I don't deserve this either."

"Don't have any right?" I stood up and pounded my fists on the table. "I have every right, Cosmo! _I'm _her father! _I _call the shots around here! _I'm _Big Daddy!"

"But that still doesn't—"

"And another thing!" I continued. "How do you expect me to like you when you can't even give me a straight answer to anything?"

"Maybe he wouldn't sound like that if you would just stop harassing him!" Wanda stood up.

"Face it, Wanda! He's an idiot!"

"I'm not stupid," Cosmo lowered his voice.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Franky flew over before I had a chance to convince him otherwise. "What's going on over here? You're scaring away my paying customers."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore, Franky," Wanda said with more than a hint of anger in her voice. "We're leaving!"

"Go ahead and leave!" I yelled after her. But she and the little monster had already poofed away.

* * *

"I don't get it," Carmine leaned forward in his chair. "What the heck did we do wrong?"

"It's obvious," Piero said, "that the boy has more _budella _than we thought."

"We need another plan." I drummed my fingers against my wand handle. I can't believe I hurt Wanda like that for the second night in a row. I really didn't mean to sound like that, but I just can't take in all of this. One minute I'm scaring the provolone out of my rivals, and the next minute Blonda bursts into my office and tells me that Wanda's engaged. My daughters don't get married without permission. They shouldn't even be talking to boys without my permission.

Piero snapped his fingers. "I got it! Carmine, remember when you were gonna go out with that Canariatta girl? What changed your mind?"

Carmine shuddered. "That girl's family was one sausage short of a meat sauce, if you catch my drift. It was like the lights were on, but no one was home."

"Exactly. I says if we can't scare Cosmo away by yelling at him, we introduce him to the rest of our family."

"Piero," I said, "sometimes I just wanna hug your brilliance. Now, who do we introduce him to?"

Carmine, Piero, and I came up with five of our best insane relatives and let them know that they should report to my office tomorrow afternoon. All we needed to do was get in touch with Cosmo and Wanda, but we decided it would be better if we let her cool down for a day or two.

Maybe Blonda isn't the only daughter to get the family temper after all.

**Return of the Author's Note: **This looks a lot shorter now that I'm editing it. I promise I'll make the next one longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Fairly Odd Parents, or any of the characters in this story, but I'm the one who's named some of them.

**Author's Note: **My apologies! I never meant to delay the update so long. With all the reading I've been doing, plus getting those damn power chords down, and then begging my parents for rides to karate lessons…needless to say, it's been a tad crazy over here. Now that Thanksgiving is done, though, I should have plenty of times for updating and I'm hoping to have this finished soon after Christmas break (this story should have, at the most, eight chapters by completion).

So I thank you all for being so patient. I really hope you all find this chapter as enjoyable as the others (I'm not entirely satisfied with it, and I'll probably end up re-uploading it when I add Chapter Four).

**Chapter 3: No Way In Hell Is My Niece Going to Marry a Weakling**

"Hey, uh, Big Daddy," Dominic was saying to me. "I love the plan and all, but why exactly do you need to spy on us while we act stupid?"

"Because," I growled, "this is _my _daughter we're trying to help out here."

Vinny questioned me next. "How are we helping her by taking away the man she supposedly loves?"

I hated hearing that more than you will ever imagine. "Nobody with that brain capacity is capable of loving Wanda more than her family. Have I made myself clear?"

"Uh…yes?"

"Good! Now, go get the rest of our little team, here, and meet us out back."

Without a single word, Dominic and Vinny left my office.

"This better work," I said to myself. "Because if that scoundrel isn't out of my life…"

What we decided to do was have some family take Cosmo out for the day. They had all agreed to act like morons wherever they may have gone, so maybe they could drive him away from us for good. And to assure that everything would go according to plan, my brothers and I would watch from afar. I know, it ain't exactly the perfect idea, but I figured it would get the job done. And besides that, Cosmo doesn't look very easy to fool.

And the family was pretty easy to gather up, too. We had Vinny, the wimpy girly man. Tony, the mentally unstable (and now that I think about it, slightly Cosmo-like) one. Genaro, the one who looks up to me and is completely jealous of anyone who will end up taking up the business. Sal, the oldest man on the job. And Dominic, who we stuck in because Piero wanted him outta his hair.

The only thing we needed to do was get Cosmo over here without Wanda knowing. Since Carmine heard her mention something about finding her dress today, we decided it'd be best to lure Cosmo over here. How were we going to do it? I've got three words for you; trail of cheese.

It was quite simple, actually. I sent Piero out to Cosmo's location--which was his mother's house. Of course, my daughter needed to pick a mamma's boy as well as a complete air head—and he poofed up a line of mozzarella leading from there out back. All I had to do was meet him there with the selected relatives.

"Hey, Big Daddy," Carmine stood in the doorway with Piero by his side, "Cosmo is about to arrive."

Time to put the plan into action.

* * *

"So," Cosmo was asking, finishing his last piece of mozzarella "you're saying that you really _don't _hate me. And you really want me in the family? Enough to lure your nephews and uncle away from the workplace for hours so I feel welcomed and wanted?"

"That was astonishingly accurate," Piero said.  
"Astonishingly" was definitely the word to use. Who knew Cosmo was capable of stringing together that sentence?

"Yes, Cosmo," I lied, trying to fake a smile. "That's what it means."

"Daddy!" Cosmo yelled, choking me with a bear hug.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" I pushed the green haired imbecile off me. "Don't abuse the privilege!"

"Sorry."

"Now, you all go off and have some fun while we…uh…"

"While we go count the trucks." Nice save on Carmine's behalf.

"Yeah. That's it," I lied again.

With that, the six of them poofed off. I ordered them to take Cosmo to Uncle Knuckle's Chuckle Bunker. That way, we could see if Cosmo enjoyed crappy comedians, and also what kind of answers he'll give to the questions I told Genaro to ask during the intermission.

"Why ain't we following them?" I asked, as my brothers just stood there, making no move to wave their wands.

Piero nervously glanced at Carmine before he spoke. "See, we, uh, we don't really feel right about destroying Wanda's marriage."

"Yeah," Carmine chimed in. "What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?" I repeated angrily. "_What's the big deal! _I'll tell _you _two what the big deal is, Carmine! My daughter is marrying some dingbat who had the audacity to propose without even _meeting _me beforehand! I didn't even approve of him _speaking _to my little angel! She's _my _daughter, and I—"

_Calm down_, I thought. _You're doing this for the business, remember? Don't get soft infront of these two._

"Come on. Let's go to the Chuckle Bunker," I finished my little speech.

Piero and Carmine had intimidated looks on their faces as they rose their wands and sent themselves to Cosmo's destination.

"For the love of linguine, what's going on here!" I asked angrily. For three hours, those six badinskis have been sitting at a table, laughing and enjoying each others' company. _Three hours! _And Genaro didn't even seem upset at the fact that the business, in the future, wasn't his anymore.

"Calm down!" Carmine hushed me. "Cosmo ain't supposed to know we're here."

The three of us—Piero, Carmine, and I—where hiding in three garbage cans off to the side. The only one with a clear view of us was Genaro, and he barely even noticed we were there.

I sighed and continued listening to the conversation.

"You got out of dress shopping?" Dominic was saying. "Lucky little…"

"Wanda wanted some time with her friends, I guess," Cosmo answered with an almost jealous tone in his voice.

_"If that doesn't make you happy," _I found myself thinking, _"then you don't just sit there complaining about it. Toughen up and embrace your authority as the man!"_

"Hopefully she goes for something without lace. The lace wouldn't look good on a figure like her's," Vinny said. He shifted his eyes at the stares from the other men. "Uh…not that I have experience with this sorta thing…"

Piero slapped his forehead. "That son of mine…"

"Shush your mouth!" I whispered fiercely. I wanted to hear the rest of the discussion.

"She'd look beautiful in anything." Cosmo's eyes sparkled.

I gripped onto the rim of the garbage can.

Genaro finally saw me, and took some action of his own. "Man, I can't believe how fast this is all happening."

Cosmo looked slightly nervous for the first time that day. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you guys just got outta high school," Tony continued. "We never even got a chance to meet you."

I smiled the way Rocko does when he thinks his company has beaten mine. I was very proud of my nephews at this moment, but Dominic had to go ruin it for me.

"But we're damn glad we did!"

"Yeah!" Vinny and Tony agreed with much more enthusiasm than I could stand. Cosmo's facial expression _clearly _showed how great he felt.

I girtted my teeth and felt the flimsy can bend under my palms.

"I can't wait until you guys get married," the nitwit who started this continued. "You'll make a great addition to the family."

"Can you believe this?" I asked. I said it more to myself than my brothers, but I swore I could see Carmine nod out of the corner of my eye.

Just as I thought everything would spiral out of control, Sal finally spoke up. What he said was what I've been thinking in the back of my mind for days. Oh, my uncle knew exactly what to do to make me happy.

"Cosmo," his raspy, but soft, voice asked, "why do you want to marry our Wanda?"

Cosmo looked like he didn't want to answer.

_"Come on. You know you don't really want to take her from me. Change your mind. Prove me wrong."_

"Well?"

The green haired idiot caved in. With a sigh, he said, "I love her more than anything else in the world. She makes me feel so incredible. She did since I first met her. And that was right before the pixies took over…remember? Before they turned businessy? I had to save Wanda from them, or she would have married stupid Wandissimo Magnifico. And ever since I saved her then, I never wanted to see her hurt again. I have to be there to protect her—"

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted, unable to take it anymore. I flew out of the garbage can with so much force that it fell over, spilling used napkins and paper cups all over the floor. With all the rage I could muster, I waved my wand with a loud _swoosh_ and blew up Uncle Knuckle's.

Cosmo stared at me blankly after the smoke cleared. "But…but I thought…"

To my horror, Genaro took Cosmo's side. "Ignore him, Cosmo. He doesn't know what he's doing."

With that, all six of them poofed off.

* * *

I don't understand it! I thought this plan would work. "You've let me down, Piero," I sighed angrily.

I expected a "You're right" or a "It'll never happen again" from my brother, but all I got was a disappointed sigh and him shaking his head as he sank into the wooden chair on the other side of my desk.

Carmine just fiddled with the blinds, letting the smallest amount of light in.

I just don't understand how my family could disobey me like that. I hate Cosmo, so they should hate Cosmo. That was how things worked ever since Blonda and Wanda were born. I'm the boss around this place. What gave them the right to ignore my orders?

Even worse, though, was that Sal and Genaro didn't even acknowledge my existence for the rest of the day. Vinny, Tony, and Dominic kept asking me what they did wrong, and I appreciated that, but it sounded like they did it because they had to, and not because they feared me.

Am I losing my touch?

"You know," Carmine said, still staring at the blinds. "If Cosmo really does love Wanda as much as he says he does—"

Before I could blow up at him, Piero jumped up. "Hold on. If you're really that desperate, there's still one more thing I wanna try. Not for you, Big Daddy, but so I can see how trustworthy this man really is. No way in hell is my niece going to marry a weakling."

Somehow I knew Piero didn't mean physical strength.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Fairly Odd Parents, but I do own a character in this chapter.

**Author's Note: **Remember what I said about having this done after Christmas? Well, I have two words for you people: Writing Binge. Ever have one of those? I had my first in a while the other night. And I finished the story! But I'm keeping you all on your toes with updates. (I wanted to wait on longer on this one, actually, but I think I'm developing an editing problem.)

Anyway, I'm really satisfied with how this chapter turned out in the end. I did always have the "last test" planned this way, but I never thought it would be so fun to write. I hope you all enjoy this one as much as you did the last update (again, thanks so much for the reviews!).

**Chapter Four: She Needs You to be Daddy Right Now**

There are times in my life when I think Piero is the most brilliant fairy in Fairy World. This is one of those times.

Piero's plan this time is even better than the other two combined. In his exact words, "we can't keep luring Cosmo away from Wanda. Instead, we have to lead him to another girl."

Perfection, isn't it? Not only will this show if Cosmo is good enough for my little doll, but it will also show how much he really cares about her. Of course, if the kid really did feel the way he claims to, then he'd probably leave Wanda so she could really be happy. But there was obviously no changing his mind.

So the plan went like this; I'd fetch the other girl, Carmine would distract Wanda for the night, and Piero would get Cosmo in on the action.

"Hold on a minute," Carmine had objected as we were forming the plan the other night. "Where exactly are we gonna find the right girl?"

As an answer, Piero just slipped me a folded sheet of paper with an address and a name.

As I floated up to the end of Teller Ave., I thought that Piero's address was incorrect. I was standing infront of The Jack of Clubs, a really rough mobster bar. I scanned the street looking for other buildings, but this was all I got. I noticed the upstairs office with a bit of light coming through the window. Was that the building I was looking for?

The only way to find out was to go in the bar.

I've always hated The Jack of Clubs. Everyone there was just as powerful as I was, only they had weapons instead of garbage. So no one there was ever afraid of me, and all I'd get was a nod in my direction. Tonight, though, there was a new bartender, clearly there just to earn some money. He looked familiar, with the almost purple eyes and the bald head. That Binky character, perhaps? Whatever his name was, I had obviously scared the broccoli rabe out of him.

"Uh--B-Big Daddy...I--I didn't know you c--come here."

"Not regularly." I glanced at the paper again. "I'm looking for a young lady; goes by the name of Celia Marchione."

"Up…upstairs," the puny fairy pointed. I crumpled up the paper and threw it to the ground before exiting the bar.

* * *

The office reminded me of my own; dark and filled with cigar smoke. 

"Who's there?" I girl's voice asked. I reminded me of Sal's, only rougher, like she'd smoked a pack too many. And it was a lot less soft, too. Something you'd expect from the singer in one of those old metal bands.

"Depends," I answered. "Is this Celia?"

There was a brief pause, and then I heard the person exhale. "Are you the guy Piero sent?"

"Yeah, that's me. Big Daddy."

There were clicking sounds, and a desk lamp dimly lit the room.

I could instantly see why my brother sent me here. This girl was amazing even if she was just in a clichèd trench coat.

"Celia Marchione, at your service," she crossed her perfect legs on top of her wooden desk.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," I took her hand and kissed the top of it.

"Sit," she gestured to a hard chair across from her desk with the same bony fingers my lips just touched.

I sat.

"I'm doing business with the big shot, eh?" Celia smiled and inhaled on her cigar. "What can I do for ya?"

I figured I shouldn't waist time beating around the bush. "Wanda's got this scrawny little badinski after her," I said, "and I need you to change his mind."

Celia lowered her legs and sat up, elbows propped on either side of an ashtray. "How do you want his mind changed?"

"I want him to look at my daughter and not know what he was thinking introducing himself to her in the first place."

"Serious…" Celia blew smoke over my head. "It'll cost ya a pretty penny."

"I'll do whatever it takes," I answered, fanning the air. Anything at all to get my little girl back.

"I'll need a hundred sixty bucks for the trouble, ninety for a skimpy dress, and an extra twenty-five to get me out of it…if you catch my drift."

"The money is yours," I told her. I reached into my pocket and handed her four wads of cash. "Keep the change"

Celia broke the wrappers and smiled greedily. Putting it all neatly into a chest on the left of the ashtray, she asked, "What time do you need this done by?"

"When can you start?"

"Whenever it is, I've gotta be done with it in five hours. I've got a meeting with the Macchinio guy at five to ten."

"Be outside Franky's in thirty minutes," I said. I hurriedly poofed out of there to meet my brothers back at the garbage company.

* * *

"She's a doll, ain't she?" Piero asked me after I told him how the little meeting went. 

"Oh, yeah. If anyone could get Cosmo's mind off Wanda…well, she's the girl to do it."

"But you really don't feel bad? I think Wanda knows what she's doing."

I wanted to tell Piero off, and I opened my mouth to do so, but for some reason I couldn't. All I could do was sigh and answer with, "You don't have a daughter, Piero."

Piero nodded. "I understand, but why can't you give the boy more of a chance? I know, I'm skeptical about it, too. That's why I sent you to Celia. But have faith in Wanda's judgement and let her hate me, instead. She needs you to be Daddy right now."

I brushed off his little speech. "So, did you get Cosmo?"

Piero sighed. "I told him to wait for us outside."

"Let's get going, then," I said. "Celia'll be there in about five minutes."

"She's probably running late. Always does. She claims it keeps them excited."

"How'd you meet her again?"

"I did a few favors for my brother-in-law," Piero said as I picked up my wand. "You do something for him, and you get an unforgettable night with his stepdaughter."

* * *

"So you're sure you're not going to kill me?" Cosmo asked for about the twentieth time since we picked him up. We were waiting outside Franky's, assuming that Celia had further business to attend to. 

"Cosmo." I spoke through clenched teeth. "Fairies. Are. Immortal."

Silence, and then Cosmo asked again. "You're really sure?"

Before I could slap my daughter's fiancé (oh, that stings…), Piero said calmly, "We feel bad about what happened at Uncle Knuckle's Chuckle Bunker, so we bought you a little something."

Cosmo's face got a quizzical look on it. "Reeeeallly? What is it?"

As if that was her cue, Celia poofed in. It took me a lot not to let my jaw drop; she looked so amazing in that tiny red dress.

Piero grinned. "As beautiful as I remember, Miss Marchione."

"You ain't so bad yourself, Piero," her raspy voice teased. She switched her gaze over to Cosmo. "This is the guy?"

"This is the guy."

Cosmo looked up at me. "I this what I think it is?"

"Don't ask any questions," I said, "and make sure Celia meets us back here when she's done."

Celia grabbed Cosmo by the ear in a seductive manner and the two of them poofed away.

"You really think this is going to work, Piero?" I asked, suddenly doubting the brilliance of the plan. Cosmo didn't look very excited to see that beau-ti-ful fairy right before his eyes.

Piero shrugged. "Celia's amazing, but the girl might go on a little strong for him. Overpowering him just isn't going to work."

A thought occurred to me that, oddly enough, had never came to my mind before. "_That could be Wanda and Cosmo one day very soon_."

I rubbed my eye with my right hand. My little girls were growing up, getting careers and possibly husbands. Are they sure they're gonna be happy doing all that? Blonda I could handle; her acting was something she always said she would do. I _know _she was happy. But Wanda…I just can't be sure. And her happiness is all I ever wanted.

"_Maybe I should stop all of this_…"

Wait! Cosmo hadn't objected to going with Celia! He didn't put up a fight at all! He might be "enjoying" Miss Marchione right this second! And if he is, then he can't be good enough for my daughter!

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Piero had left me there in front of the restaurant. "Good," I said to myself. "Someone's there to look after the business."

As soon as I finished my sentence, Celia appeared infront of me, all the money I gave her back in her hand.

"You know, Celia," I said, "a quality job can't be done that fast when you're getting work as a—"

Celia interrupted me by shoving the money back in my face, plus a few hundred extra. "Use it to buy a nice wedding present."

"_What_!"

The girl flinched. "Before you get mad at me, can I say something?"

I nodded, still wearing an angry look on my face.

"Look, Mr. Big Daddy," Celia said. "You said you wanted Cosmo out of your life. Why is that?"

"Because he isn't good enough for Wanda. It isn't rocket science!"

Celia shook her head. "You know what Cosmo said to me tonight? He said, and I'm not sugarcoating this, 'I could never do this with anyone but Wanda. I love her too much to hurt her like that.'" Celia had her eyebrows raised.

That only made me angrier. "He--he said that? He had the audacity to--"

"Why would you want to get rid of such a good man?"

I balled my hands into fists and I felt my face turn red. "No one is good enough for her!"

* * *

And just as I thought the night couldn't get any worse… 

"What do you mean, 'Wanda knows'?"

Carmine was wringing his hands together, staring at the wood floor in my office. "Wanda knows what we did. And…well, uh, she isn't very happy with any of us right now."

"How did she find out?" Piero asked, doing all the interrogating. I was too angry to say anything. I wanted to protect her from that knowledge, and my idiot brother had to ruin it.

"Cosmo burst in the door and started blubbering an apology or something. Wanda…she threatened to turn off my wand if I didn't confess."

Wanda's best talent was messing with wands. And, unfortunately, Carmine was never able to fix his when it was broken.

"And how much did you tell her?" Piero, again, took the lead.

Carmine glanced at me nervously. "Basically…pretty much…everything."

"I knew something was going to happen."

"Hey, don't say I didn't warn you gu—"

"Get. Out. _Now_!" I yelled, pointing to the door.

Piero and Carmine sped off without even thinking to use their wands.

I shut the door with magic and lay my head down on the desk. Cosmo passed the test; he was trustworthy, too. But why couldn't I accept that?

_"You know why," _I told myself. _"You can't stand to see someone else protecting her. That's your job."_

I sighed and opened up the big, dusty, green photo album that was leaning against the leg of my desk. Amalia had left it for me before she dropped me like a hot potato, and I hadn't looked at it since. Now seemed like a pretty apropriate time to look back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **If I'm not old enough to own a car in the state of New Jersey, what makes you think I can own a cartoon?

**Author's Note: **I know, I know, this chapter is ridiculously short. I just wanted to write a little something so Big Daddy can attempt to sort out his thoughts. Actually, both this chapter and the one after it would tie in with Chapter Four quite nicely, but that would mean the story only had five chapters. I did that once, with New Girl, and I swore I'd never do it again.

Now enough with the Author's Note and on with the chapter.

**Chapter Five: But Why Did it Have to Be Cosmo?**

The first picture in the album was a shot of me, floating infront of the company's billboard. We first opened that day, and I felt like the biggest man in Fairy World. Which is a feeling I never get tired of, but that's beside the point.

Something else great happened that day, too. It didn't turn out so hot in the end, but it was wonderful at the time.

_"You must be feeling great right now."_

_"Oh, yeah. The business is great! But I, uh, I think I'll need a first lady, so to speak."_

_"You--you mean...?"_

_"Amalia, will you marry me?"_

She said yes, and now all the wedding pictures are ashes. I did save one, though, the one where we're cutting the wedding cake together. I keep it in the glove compartment in one of the trucks, just as a reminder of how things used to be.

I flipped through a few more pictures of the new garbage company, and then I found the shot I wanted to see. Amalia and I were in the hospital; she was holding Blonda, and I had Wanda. Those kids couldn't have looked any happier then. If only I knew what went wrong that made Wanda want to leave me.

Just like her mother did.

There was a picture of that day a few pages over. The girls, about the age to be in elementary school, were sitting on the front steps of our house; one looked pretty upset, and the other smiling optimistically. I remember everything so clearly...

_"I can use this pain to my advantage! When I get on a soap opera, it'll be great motivation!"_

_"Could you at least try to care?"_

_"Shut up, pink head!"_

_"You shut up, talentless jerk!"_

_"Hey, girls! Calm down, would you? I can't think with all this noise!"_

_"Fine! My stories are coming on in a few minutes anyway. I'd better go inside."_

_"Sorry, Daddy."_

_"Nah, it's all right, Sweetheart."  
_

_"Is Mommy really gone?"_

_"Y--Yeah, I think she is."_

_"Oh…Will—Will you ever leave me, Daddy?"_

As soon as I saw those big pink eyes look up at me, I just melted. I swore to Wanda I'd never leave her, and here she was tossing me like a bad tomato. It was like everything I did for her didn't matter anymore.

Well, I guess I could be over reacting. And I did always see this day coming. I remember one time I happened to walk by the girls' room…

_"Isn't this great! Romeo and Juliet is one of the best love stories ever, and I, Blonda, get the leading role!"_

_"You don't even know what love is."_

_"And you do, Miss I'veNeverBeenOnADateInMyLife?"_

_"Of course I do! I've been gathering information ever since Mom left."_

_"Mom left Dad because she was a jerk, that's all there is to it!"_

_"It's more than that, Blonda. They didn't love each other, and that's why it didn't work out."_

I didn't think much of it at the time. I thought Wanda was just a teenage girl that got too caught up in her romance novels. But the more I think about it now, the more sense it makes. I know Wanda is making the right decision here, there's no doubt about that.

But why did it have to be Cosmo? Can I trust him to keep her safe? Can I be sure he won't hurt my little angel the way Amalia hurt me?

I couldn't stand to see that. She'd definitely cry, and I hate it when Wanda cries. She never got sad; she'd just get angry, so seeing her cry means that she really just can't take it anymore. And when Wanda feels like that, it throws off _everything_.

Of course, she doesn't need me to care about her anymore. It'll be Cosmo who's hugging her, and Cosmo telling her that everything'll be all right. Every hour I spend worrying about her is just going to go to waste, because somehow that green haired jerk is going to top it.

And what if Wanda gets even stupider and decides to have a family of her own? Then all of us are going to be discarded like a bad Poker hand. That would hurt even worse.

"_She wouldn't do that_," I thought. "_She's smarter than that_."

I suddenly thought back to what Piero said to me just hours ago.

_"I understand, but why can't you give the boy more of a chance? I know, I'm skeptical about it, too. That's why I sent you to Celia. But have faith in Wanda's judgement and let her hate me, instead. She needs you to be Daddy right now."_

"I can't do that," I said to myself. "She's too young."

She could be confused about all this love business. This whole thing could just be her mind playing tricks on her.

But the more I thought about it, the more I thought it was just a bunch of crappy excuses. Wanda's ready to do this, so I should be to.

And then Wanda showed up in my office, red-eyed and angry, and my mind changed right back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Fairly Odd Parents. I do, however, own a sticker sheet with letters on it. Yay stickers!

**Author's Note: **This is Chapter Six. That means the story is almost over! God, I've enjoyed writing this so much...almost as much as I enjoy reading the reviews I've been getting! You guys make me feel so special; like you wouldn't even believe.

I know you've have been waiting for this chapter. So I'll stop here. 

**Chapter Six: Why Can't You See That?**

"You hate me, don't you?" I asked, closing the photo album and returning it to the spot I found it in. I poofed to the other side of my desk to face my daughter.

"Yeah, I do," Wanda said. No nonsense with my little girl, that's for sure.

"I just don't—"

"Let me tell my side of the story!" Wanda barked.

Shocked by my daughter's forwardness, I just gulped and nodded.

"Tonight, while Uncle Carmine was feeding me every lie he could come up with," Wanda began, "Cosmo practically exploded into my bedroom and clung to me, begging for my forgiveness. When I asked him what was going on, he said something about a girl dragging him off to God knows where."

"Wanda—"

"No, let me finish! Uncle Carmine broke down and told me everything that's been going on these past few days. How you hired that hussy to get Cosmo away from me, how you planned to get into that huge argument at Franky's, and how you dragged him and Piero into this!"

"I know, you probably didn't expect—"

"I _did_ expect it, Daddy. I've known you to be like that my whole life. I just never thought that you wouldn't take the time to listen to what your own daughter had to say."

"Pumpkin—"

"Don't 'Pumpkin' me! I'm tired of all this, Daddy!" Wanda was crying now. "As soon as Cosmo proposed to me I told him that we just _had _to tell you because I _knew _you'd be upset if I didn't--"

"He should have asked my permission!"

"Don't interrupt me! The way you reacted that day was just too much for me. You were mad at _me_ because you didn't like the man I loved."

"Would you _stop saying that_?" I couldn't take hearing that. She wasn't supposed to love him. I'm her father!

"_No!_ I'm an adult now! I'm smart enough to know an amazing man when I see one! He didn't deserve your stupid plots! He didn't deserve the pain you put him through! He doesn't deserve a father-in-law as shallow as you!"

"I will never consider that thing to be my son-in-law!"

"I've been crying every single night, _every night_, because of this! And Cosmo has been fighting back tears _constantly_, not only because of how mean you're being to him, but because he can't stand to see how upset you're making _me_. Last night he said to me, 'How can anyone be heartless enough to hurt such a wonderful woman?'"

"He doesn't know what he's saying!"

"He loves me more than anything, Daddy!" Wanda finally lowered her voice, "Why can't you see that?"

I fought down the lump in my throat. "Because _I_ love you more than anything."

"If you loved me, you would—"

"Sweetheart, you don't have any idea what this is doing to me. I've been staying up half the night worried sick about you and what you're doing. You're the most important thing in the world to me, and I don't wanna lose you."

Wanda blinked. "But--but what about Blonda? She was always more talented than me and—"

"Blonda is your mother's daughter," I told her. "Always being such a temperamental priss. You...you're the child I've wanted ever since I started this business all those years ago. I could never mold your sister into what I wanted her to be. You just have it in your blood. And there was a whole lot more to you, too. After your mother divorced me, you were the only girl I had. Blonda was always so busy working on her stupid annunciation. You were all mine, Wanda. You still are. And--and seeing Cosmo take you away from me is just--I can't take it, Wanda. Why do you have to leave me? Why'd you have to love someone else?"

Wanda brushed the tears off her face, and I felt my own eyes getting wet. I studied my daughter's bewildered expression. She looked like she finally understood all of this madness. In a way, I did, too.

"I'm not leaving you, Daddy."

"Well it feels like you are," I said. "I've tried to do everything I could to make you happy. And now you're done with me, and you have Cosmo to look after you. It's like you don't even want me anymore."

"Just because I'm marrying Cosmo doesn't mean I don't love you. Even if I know Cosmo will always be there for me, I'll always need you in my life. You're my Daddy, and _nothing _will ever change that."

And that was all I needed to hear.

I wanted to take that girl in my arms and never let go, but I couldn't. I didn't want to get too soft. Wanda needed to know that I'm still going to be strict about this. I'm never really going to warm up to the idea of having Cosmo there. No man is ever going to be good enough for my girls in my eyes.

But if Cosmo was the man my Wanda wanted to spend her life with, then I guess I could tolerate him.

I sighed and gave in. "So why are you guys going into godparenting?"

Wanda looked relieved. "We don't think we're ready to have kids of our own yet."

_Yes_!

"But we both want to be parents," my wonderful daughter continued. "We figured this would be the best practice."

I had to ask. "So does this mean you to won't…you know?"

With a laugh, she answered, "Well, there's still the honeymoon, Daddy."

_Buon Dio!_

_

* * *

_

"So you're sure everything worked out okay last night?" Carmine asked me. We--Carmine, Piero, and I--were at Giada's, one of the top jewelry places in town. As an apology to Wanda, we offered to pay for the wedding rings with the money Celia had returned.

"Stop feeling so bad," I answered. "I'm glad you told her."

"Really?"

Piero looked confused. "You seemed highly agitated."

"For once, I might have been wrong."

"Well," Carmine said, studying a silver wedding band, "at east everything is right in the world."

You'd think that, wouldn't you? Something felt so wrong, though. I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Hey, guys," Piero called us over to a selection of gold wedding bands. "You think this is enough of an apology?"

"They'll love 'em!" Carmine exclaimed, gingerly picking up one of the rings. "I'd imagine Cosmo picking out something similar."

_That_ was it!

Although I really hated to have to set everything straight with Cosmo, I had to. Wanda would never completely forgive me until I did.

"I've gotta tie up a few loose ends," I said to my brothers as I left the money in Carmine's hand. "Meet me in my office when you're done here."

* * *

Wanda and Cosmo were at his mother's house, exactly where I expected them to be. Cosmo, weak as usual, hid behind my daughter as soon as he answered the door. Wanda looked skeptical as she asked, "Daddy? What are you doing here?" 

"I, uh, I wanna talk to Cosmo for a few minutes."

Wanda smiled, knowing what I wanted to say. "Okay, sure."

Cosmo's eyes got about ten percent wider as Wanda let me in the house. She went into the other room to "do something".

"Uh…hi?" Cosmo said to me, shaking.

"Relax, would you?" I said. "I came to…to…I want to say…"

"Y—yeah?"

"I'm sorry," I choked out.

"Really?"

"I was being a jerk, I know. It was just…well, it happened so fast, you know? And..."

"And you hate me." Cosmo looked down at the floor like a child that had just been scolded.

"I don't hate you, Cosmo," I said. And I was telling the truth. "I just hated that…I'm sorry, okay? Can you forgive me?"

Cosmo smiled and looked back up. "Yeah. Okay."

I cleared my throat. "Okay. I, uh, I'll see you at the wedding."

"Okay," Cosmo said, and then turned to go where Wanda was.

"Hey, Cosmo?"

The green haired badin…Cosmo spun around to face me again.

"Don't hurt her, all right?" I said, trying to ignore the tears in my eyes. "She, uh, she really needs you."

"I'd never hurt Wanda," he said. "You can count on me Mr. Big Daddy…sir."

I smiled. "Call me Daddy."

Cosmo's face brightened up. "Really?"

"Yeah," I answered. "You're part of the family now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the wonderful show that this story is based on. I do have dreams about it, though, and it really isn't pretty.

**Author's Note: **Sigh…the last chapter. It went by so fast for me, since I wrote most of For Love or Garbage Trucks in the time period of two days. I guess it went pretty quick for you guys, too. As fast as the ride went, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did.

This isn't the ultimate end of For Love or Garbage Trucks, though. I'm thinking about writing up a one-shot version of this in Wanda's point of view, and I've already got an idea for a sequel (but it lacks sense, so I highly doubt it'll happen).

And be sure to check out the acknowledgements at the end! Maybe you're in there!

Oh, one more thing! There are a few references you won't get unless you read Love At First Sight. The biggest one is the reason that Mamma Cosma isn't at the wedding. Let me explain...when Mamma Cosma found out about Wanda dating her son, she flipped. In order to stop her from physically harming Wanda, her two best friend showed up and trapped her in a sack. They never remembered to free her.

**Chapter Seven: You Can't Change True Love**

I straightened my necktie infront of that stupid mirror for the twentieth time that morning. I thought I'd experienced the worst of all nervousness before, but this was something else. After this day, Wanda would be on her own, living her own life, and doing things with Cosmo I really, really, _really _don't like to think about her doing. More and more I was beginning to miss the good old days where Wanda was still a kid.

They grow up way too fast, if you ask me.

Piero, who was standing next to me, sighed. "Can you believe this?"

"What?" I asked. "That Wanda is getting married? That we really were wrong about Cosmo? That I'm going to have to be the one to give away my little girl? No, I can't believe it."

"No," Piero turned to face me, "I meant that Carmine is late. Where is he?"

I shook my head.

Cosmo, who was on the other side of the room with Dominic and Genaro, was just about as nervous as I was. He was coming up with the stupidest "what ifs" you could ever imagine. While each thought was worse than the one previously stated, the one that really took the cake was, "What if I forget what to say?"

"'I do' ain't that hard to remember," I mumbled to myself, annoyed with how Cosmo was acting. I honestly don't see how Wanda could fall in love with such a wimp.

"I got an idea," Genaro said. "Dominic, hand me that black marker."

Oh, he wasn't about to do _that _was he?

Of course, Genaro rolled up Cosmo's tuxedo sleeve and wrote down "I do" on his arm.

"Phew!" Cosmo was obviously relieved.

Finally, Carmine poofed in with the rest of the family. "Come on!" he said. "We've got a wedding to get to! The groom can't be late!"

"We were waiting on you, ya numbskull!" Piero snapped back.

"Stop the arguing," I said, raising my wand. "It's my daughter's wedding day, for Pete's sake."

* * *

When we got there, I stayed at the enterance, trying not to make myself noticeable and greeting the people who showed up. Cosmo didn't invite as many wedding guests as I thought he would. His mother wasn't coming; he said something about her being trapped in a bag of some sort. Whatever he was talking about, I was glad I didn't have to deal with anyone he was related to. 

The only people he did invite were three young girls. I recognized one as that Donna person Wanda would always be playing with as a little kid. All three of the girls knew who I was, too, and that frightened the blue and yellow haired ones as they entered. Donna, however, wasn't as shy.

"We're not too early, are we?"

I shook my head and let the three of them go up and talk to Cosmo. I think the two of them, him and Wanda, met through the red haired fairy. I made a mental note not to be to friendly to her all day.

The next person to arrive was Blonda, who looked particularly upset with me. "I thought you said you would do something!"

"I tried, Sweetheart, I really did, but--"

"Then why am I here right now!" she practically hissed.

"Because you're her sister."

Blonda's new-found acting career didn't change her whining abilities. "But he's such an idiot!"

"You'd better cool it, little missy! If this is what Wanda wants, you're going to at least pretend to be happy about it!"

Blonda looked shocked as she floated towards her uncles.

I sighed and thought about the conversation Wanda and I had a few nights before. She was so sure she wanted this. No fears, no doubts, no nothing. I guess I was scared enough for the both of us, though. The second I gave Wanda over to Cosmo, I would be afraid for the rest of my life.

Wanda finally arrived with her two best friends. They greeted me as I moved back to my daughter's side, taking my position so the wedding could start.

"You look beautiful, Wanda," I whispered as the music started.

"Thanks, Daddy."

"Are you nervous?"

Wanda nodded and clutched onto my arm with both her hands. The pianist gave the cue for the two of us to float down towards where Cosmo stood.

My daughter's fiancé—I guess we can say husband now—was sweating bullets. I could practically see all the "what ifs" he came up with back in my house running through his mind. I had a few of my own, too, but I figured I shouldn't be worried about her. Piero's right, I should have faith in her judgement.

The music stopped, and the minister called out in a booming voice, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," I said. I hugged my daughter tightly, and stood back to let her stand by Cosmo's side.

I wiped my eye on my sleeve. She was really his now.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen," Piero said, clinking a spoon against his wineglass. Cosmo didn't have a best man, so he chose him to make the toast tonight. Piero had worked hard on his speech, and I could tell it was something he really wanted to say. 

"Tonight, we celebrate the wedding of Cosmo and Wanda. This, at first, was not something I wanted to celebrate. When Wanda came up to me and showed me this man she wanted to hold onto for the rest of her never-ending life, I was in total shock. Who gave her permission to do that?"

Piero glanced at me, then continued.

"My brothers and I wanted to do whatever we could to change their minds, and we were upset when it didn't work. What in the name of risotto had we done wrong? Well, one night it dawned on me; you can't change true love."

Wanda smiled at her uncle with tears in her eyes.

"I know my niece wouldn't do anything stupid when it came to the man she married. And now, as I stand here today, I realize how right I am. Cosmo, you have the best intentions, I'm sure, and I know you love Wanda very much. Take good care of her for us, and make sure the both of you are happy. Wherever your lives my lead you, take the road together."

Carmine stood up. "Amen!"

Everyone clinked glasses, except for me. I was standing off to the side, watching everything from afar with tears in my eyes. I can't believe how stupid I was to try to separate the two of them. For some reason, way beyond my realm of understanding, they loved each other. I may hate that, but I hated it worse when Wanda was mad at me. All I was doing by going along with the plan was making her miserable. Now she's happy. And I guess that's all that matters.

Wanda flew up to me with a smile on her face. She was glowing, she was so happy. "Daddy, aren't you going to join the rest of us?"

"Oh, uh," I rubbed my eyes, "yeah, of course. I was busy doing…uh…"

"You were crying, Daddy."

I sighed again. "It's just so hard for me to believe all this."

Wanda's eyes glistened and she flung her arms around my neck like she used to when she was a little girl.

I tried to stay strong, but the dam just plain broke. I returned the hug and cried, really cried, for the first time since Amalia left. I was feeling the strangest blend of happiness and fear right then. It's something I'll never forget.

"I love you, Daddy," Wanda murmured into my shoulder.

"I love you too, Wanda," I choked out. "_And thank the good Lord you found someone who loves you as much as I do."_

_

* * *

_

The newlyweds sped off in their "Just Faired" car (a little something Sal had rented for the occasion), and all the guests left, leaving me and my brothers there to clean up everything.

"What do you think this is gonna be like with Blonda?" Carmine asked. I think that question had been on his mind for a while, but I couldn't be too sure.

I laughed. "Oh, I'm gonna make sure the same thing doesn't happen with Blonda."

"You've gotta promise me," Piero said to me, "that we ain't gonna go through this with Blonda. You're going to look at it differently, right?"

"No worries, guys," I said. "Blonda's husband is going to be someone _we _picked out for her. After all, he's the one who'll end up running this business."

Carmine raised an eyebrow. "So you're not giving it to Cosmo?"

"But we thought—"

"Don't think about that right now," I said. No way was I going to let on that I was really a worried man deep down. They wouldn't respect me the same way anymore. And I'm going to be respected. That way, I can call all the shots in the business.

Even if I didn't call them in my daughter's life anymore.

* * *

**Return of the Author's Note: **The End! I'm going to miss writing this so much. Big Daddy's POV was so fun, and shockingly easy, to write in. In a way, I really think I could relate to him and his personality (especially now, since my cousin is back with her ex again. _Buon Dio!_) 

It's Thank You time!

**Acknowledgements: **The first person I'd like to thank is Ken Bruce. He directed the episode "Big Wanda", which was the reason I started writing this in the first place.

I'd also like to add a thanks, as insane as this sounds, to both the household computers (one where I typed this whole thing, and the other for the internet). We had a bit of virus trouble when I was uploading both this chapter and Chapter Three, but they pulled through!

Extra points for my friend, Mary, who helped me name Vincent, Antonio, Salvatore, Genaro, and Dominic (better known as the cousin's who took Cosmo's side).

And, of course, a **huge** thanks to my wonderful reviewers. Those included are Trixie21, Commander, Wanda Wish, Sayiangirl, Aerinsoul, Band Geek 727, and MixedBerry. You guys were a huge reason I kept writing, and a few of you have written stories that fuel me to keep editing. I always figure that one day, I'll be able to come close to your greatness.

And now that my thank-yous have come to a close, I must officially say, _THE END _


End file.
